Impact tools or wrenches are typically utilized to provide a striking rotational force, or intermittent applications of torque, to a tool element or workpiece (e.g., a fastener) to either tighten or loosen the fastener. As such, impact wrenches are typically used to loosen or remove stuck fasteners (e.g., an automobile lug nut on an axle stud) that are otherwise not removable or very difficult to remove using hand tools.